Hachi and Takumi oneshot
by Jessifera86
Summary: This is a fanfiction about my favorite manga NANA! This is Hachi's point of view after her break up with Shoji. Can Takumi make her forget her pain? Preview: It started out in the hotel with the candles lit. He had done everything right. He had the bed full of rose pedals. Some of the pedals trailed to the tub where there was a bubble bath drawn and candles lit all around it.


It started out in the hotel with the candles lit. He had done everything right. He had the bed full of rose pedals. Some of the pedals trailed to the tub where there was a bubble bath drawn and candles lit all around it. I found a note by the tub that said go enjoy the bath I made you. So I stood there for a minute and thought about it. I started to undress myself and slowly slip out of my dress I wore for him. I stuck my foot in the water 2 test it. It felt so warm and smelt like strawberries. I put the rest of my body in slowly to get the feel for it. It was heaven… I could have just died that night. As I started to zone out into my own world I heard a knock at the door. I turned to the door to see the man of my dreams with a single red rose. He was tall with long dark brown hair. He walked slowly to me in his black tux and stood beside the tub. I asked him "why did u do this for me?" He told me because he loved me and wanted to treat me like the princess I am. He then asked if I was ready to get out and I told him yes. He took the towel from the rack and held it for me. I stood up and he wrapped it around my shoulders. He then rubbed his hands up and down my body to keep me warm. I looked into his eyes and we stared for a few minutes. Then we leaned over and kissed each other on the mouth. It was a small kiss at first but grew because of the passion. He picked me up and started moving to the bed. He laid me on the roses and climbed on top. We started kissing again and his hair in my face. I started taking off his jacket and threw it on the side. Then worked on his shirt because I thought I'm not going to be the only one naked. After I got all the buttons undone off of his shirt, I slowly slipped it off and onto the floor with his jacket. I ran my hands up and down his chest feeling his six-pack. We broke the kiss as he started working his way down my neck. He sucked and bit my collarbone as he marked me for the first time. I moaned in ecstasy as the pleasure came. He smiled at me and told me he never knew somebody could be so cute, Innocent and beautiful. I smiled in return as he moved the towel away. He moved his hands over my naked body and time just stopped. It seemed like we were the only two people in the world that existed. He worshiped my body, working over my curves with the same gentleness and care that seemed to use when he kissed my neck. He trailed kisses all the way down my stomach until he found the gold mined. He spread my legs wide and started to use his tongue. I could feel the saliva and cum mixed. It was magical. My legs started to shake as he held on to me. He then inserted his finger into me and started to rub gently. I was still wet so it went in like a glove. I started to moan more and a few seconds later he stopped. I gasped but before I could say anything he used the finger to plunge into me. My back arched and my hair tossed back. He started to move his finger back and forth, slower, and then faster. My body felt like it was on fire. It was never this passionate when others did oral but with him it was different. I never knew he could be this great at finger fucking. It must have been the guitar/bass. I felt I was about to cum and wanted to scream. When I was about to scream he covered my mouth and sent me to ecstasy. I moaned into his mouth. He moaned back feeling my passion for him. He let me go and took his finger out. I saw him lick his finger and got embarrassed. He told me not to be embarrassed because I tasted so good and ask me to try it. And without a second thought I licked his finger clean. He closed his eyes and moaned. I knew I did something right. After a few minutes of rest I realized that I was completely naked and him in his pants and boxers. I frown at him and he asked what's wrong. I tell him that I am fully naked and he has his clothes on. So he tells me to take it off. I smile and started undoing his button on his pants and unzipped his pants. I pulled them down to his ankles and he kicked them off. The only thing between us now was the boxers. I started inching down his boxers. I slid them off of him and there stood his member full and erect. We were now both naked and wanting more. He positioned himself, teasing me, sliding his member near my entrance and my clit. I moaned I wanted him now; I wanted him to consume me. With a push he was in me. I gasped, and he moaned. He told me I was very tight as he tried to move his hips deeper into me. Deeper and deeper I fell deeper into the waves of ecstasy. I clenched onto his back, wanting him to be deeper in me. I wanted us to melt into one. He was amazing. He knew what to do to make me moan, to make me gasp, to make me groan. Harder I said. Then he went harder, rougher, and deeper, but not losing into his passion, he made sure I knew he loved me. I was about to reach my peak and he knew cause he was close to his peak too. He whispered in my ear "I'm about to cum." As he put in a final thrust before losing himself. I threw my head back and was lost in the pleasure. We both collapsed into each other's arms. He caught his breath and rolled over so he was beside me. He smiled at me and cleared wisps of my hair that was stuck to me from the sweat behind my ear. After catching my breath I used my hand to put it on his cheek. I told him I loved him and I fell asleep in his arms feeling safe and warm. I was not lonely for the first time since I had split up with my ex. His hands were still moving, over my skin and through my now damp hair, his deep voice lulling me into a deep sleep.


End file.
